


Serial Killer - FACK

by Mari_Stranger



Category: Fack - Fandom
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Ecchi, Finn Wolfhard - Freeform, Gay, Jack Grazer - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Psicopata, Serial Killer, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sociopata, Sociopatía, Violencia, Yaoi, assassino, fack - Freeform, psicopatia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Stranger/pseuds/Mari_Stranger
Summary: Jack Grazer, um paciente borderline, se envolve com um antissocial, mais especificamente um serial killer chamado Finn Wolfhard.Inspirada nas músicas:- Serial Killer de Edge Moncrieff;- Take Me To Church de Hozier;- Toxic e Criminal de Britney Spears;- Gangsta de Kehlani;- The killing Moon de Echo & The Bunnymen;- Used to be my girl de The Last Shadow Puppets;- Cold Heart Killer de Lia Marie;- Killer de Kali Uchis.





	1. Me, Borderline.. You, Antissocial.

\- Nós nascemos doentes.. É o que eles dizem.

 

Foi a primeira frase que ele direcionou a mim.

Seus olhos negros e vazios se cruzaram com os meus.

E em pouco tempo já estava dependendo deles pra levantar daquela cama e andar por aquele hospital como se estivesse bem.

 

\- Você acredita no diagnóstico que lhe rotularam, Jackie? - Aquele simples apelido fofo já acabou com minha estabilidade emocional. Não recebia qualquer tipo de atenção havia muito tempo.

 

\- Eu não acredito que você esteja falando com alguém como eu.

 

\- Você não deveria se menosprezar deste jeito.. é extremamente saudável, não deveria estar aqui, sabia?

 

\- Do que você está falando? Estou aqui pois tenho Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline e Dependente.

 

\- Foram o que fizeram você acreditar. Manipularam você. Encheram a sua cabeça, como estão tentando fazer comigo, mas não vou permitir, Grazer. - Respirou fundo e mordeu seus lábios inferiores me deixando um pouco sem ar com o simples gesto. - Desobedeci meus pais algumas vezes e fui tachado como Antissocial. Percebe como isso pode ser grave, Jack? Somos adolescentes normais sendo controlados por adultos doentes!

 

\- E-eu.. eu não sei, Finn. O que você está planejando desta vez?

 

\- Fugir daqui, é óbvio. Eu não pertenço a esse lugar..e nem você.


	2. Finnie.. I Love you.

Depois daquele dia acabei me tornando cúmplice do plano de fuga dele e também muito dependente de sua existência também.

Toda noite nos encontrávamos no chuveiro masculino compartilhado para que pudéssemos organizar as ideias e.. os unir nossos corpos cheios de desejo também.

 

Eu precisava da minha dose diária de Finn.

Acabei viciado no gosto daqueles lábios rosados e naquela pegada agressiva dele.

Sinto falta de como ele afundava os dedos na minha pele até deixas marcas.

 

\- O-oh Finnie.. e-eu.. amo.. você.. - Gemia arrastado no ouvido de Finn enquanto o mesmo estocava com força e tentava me calar com seus beijos intensos que me deixando propositalmente sem ar. 

 

\- Eu sei, Grazer. Você me fala isso praticamente toda hora. - Sussurrou rouco contra meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que comprimia meu corpo na parede de azulejos apertando minhas coxas.

 

\- Ma-mas é verdade.. o-ohh - Minha voz saiu mais aguda e minhas mãos envolveram com mais voracidade os cabelos cacheados alheios quando por fim, Wolfhard gozou e por sorte gozei em seguida.

 

\- Pronto, Jack. Agora podemos finalmente falar sobre a nossa fuga? - Eu havia encolhido minha cabeça em seu peito e abraçado seu corpo com mais força. - O quê..? Ahh não.. eu não estou conseguindo lidar com essa sua sensibilidade frequente, Grazer,.

 

Eu não estava mais tomando os remédios que devia e comecei a ter mais crises depressivas principalmente quando transava ou estava intimamente com Finn.

Sentia como se eu não o merecesse ou se a qualquer momento ele fosse me abandonar.

 

Aquele plano não poderia dar certo.

Senão ele iria me deixar.

Eu iria ser abandonado de novo..

E desta vez eu não aguentaria.

 

\- Vo-você.. não vai.. embora.. sem mim, nã-não é Finnie? - Chorava em seus braços sentindo que suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e seus lábios começaram a beijar toda a extensão do meu pescoço e peito novamente. - Eu preciso de você.. comigo.

 

\- Só se você me der motivos pra isso, baby. É só fazer tudo que eu disser e assim ficaremos juntos.. para sempre, se for possível.


	3. The Perfect Plan.

E nos 3 seguintes meses Finn planejou tudo de forma detalhista e genial, tendo em conta toda a rotina do hospital, os horários, as funções de cada funcionário e principalmente as datas de folgas e feriados dos mesmos.

Então a concretização do planejamento foi em um feriado que a maioria dos profissionais não estavam lá e que simplesmente aumentaram o medicamento de todos os pacientes a fim de não acontecer nada de imprevisto. Mas eu e Finn não caímos na do “café de comemoração”, senão teríamos ficado dopados e nada teria dado relativamente certo.

 

Até que chegou o momento que eu me sacrificaria para poder sair de lá com Finn.

Eu teria que encenar uma tentativa de suicídio para que eu e ele pudéssemos ter passe livre daquela “prisão de loucos”.

Nos últimos meses ele havia tido um comportamento exemplar e foi autorizado a ser responsável por alguns pacientes de alto risco como eu que de fato tinha ideações suicidas quase todos os dias.

 

Mas o que me preocupava era o que aconteceria depois de sairmos dali.

Cada um seguiria seu caminho?

 

Eu não estava preparado para mais um abandono.

Nunca me apeguei tão rápido em alguém de um jeito tão arrebatador.

 

Não havia escapatória.

Estava me apaixonando por ele tão rápido.. era como seu amor fosse uma droga que me deixasse chapado..

 

Eu faria qualquer coisa para morrer naqueles braços e não ter que enfrentar a terrível dor da rejeição mais uma vez.

 

\- Jackie! O que você fez? Caramba, nós conversamos sobre isso, babyboy! - Suas palavras soaram tão preocupadas e espontâneas que acabei esboçando um sorriso enquanto tentava esticar um de meus braços em sua direção.

 

A reação dele foi extremamente natural, mesmo ele sendo um ótimo ator, quando acabei cortando meus pulsos um pouco mais fundo do que estava combinado.

 

\- Sabe que eu morreria para que você pudesse ser livre.. daqui e do peso que eu sou pra você.. - Sussurrei ao seu ouvido quando se aproximou já me pegando no colo e correndo em direção a saída da ambulância da clínica. - Eu só queria morrer em seu braços, Finnie.. por favor.

 

\- Não diga isso, Grazer! Isso não foi o que combinamos.. Combinamos que iríamos sair daqui juntos.. vivos de preferência! - Finn me respondeu com os lábios encostados em meu rosto e em seguida alterou a voz para que alguém nos acompanhasse ao hospital mais próximo. - EI, ME AJUDEM! JACK ESTÁ PERDENDO MUITO SANGUE, POR FAVOR ISSO É URGENTE!

 

Por algum motivo que ainda tento descobrir qual seja além de talvez tentar estancar o sangramento, Finn começou a lamber o fluído que escorria de meus braços fazendo com que eu gemesse pelo gesto que estranhamente causou uma sensação de satisfação em meu corpo.

Em seguida o puxei para um beijo, sentindo o sabor metalizado de seus lábios que se misturou com minhas lágrimas salgadas que se juntaram a nossas bocas.

 

Até que um funcionário da segurança veio a nós super preocupado e se ofereceu a nós acompanhar.

 

\- Cacete Grazer.. você vai ter que aguentar, me ouviu? A segunda parte do plano vai começar a partir de agora..


	4. Freedom.

Eu sentia meu corpo enfraquecer e as extremidades do meu corpo formigarem.

Fui colocado na maca da ambulância enquanto Finn enrolava pedaços de sua blusa envolta de meus braços a fim de estancar a maior quantidade de sangue que conseguisse.

 

Apesar de estar preocupado, percebi o quanto equilibrado e concentrado Finn estava, enquanto eu permaneci vulnerável e ansioso, mas apático como “naturalmente” sou na maior parte do tempo.

 

Enquanto isso, naquela fase do plano eu já não tinha muita ideia do que iria acontecer.

O segurança que se dispôs a nos levar a um hospital, estava indo por um caminho cercado de terrenos baldios, facilitando assim com que um acidente pudesse acontecer e ninguém percebesse.

E foi o que “aconteceu”.

 

Finn arranjou uma desculpa para que parasse no acostamento e simplesmente cortou o pescoço do homem com um punhal, trocando suas roupas e suas identidades pelas dele logo em seguida.

 

Aquilo me espantou.

Não imaginei que ele seria capaz daquilo.

Aquele funcionário era um dos únicos que nos tratavam bem e ele o matou como se fosse um inseto asqueroso.

Mas talvez o mais bizarro foi como ele lambeu o sangue da faca enquanto me olhava com um olhar cheio de maldade e prazer do que havia feito.

 

\- Desculpe Jackie.. eu sei que gostava dele, mas não podemos confiar em mais ninguém sem ser em nós mesmos..

 

Eu simplesmente não consegui falar nada.

Não estava com medo. Mas impressionado.

De certa forma ele se parecia comigo..

Parecia não confiar mais nas pessoas e talvez nem em si mesmo.

 

Quando percebi estávamos na estrada novamente, mas Finn não parou em nenhum hospital.

Aquilo imediatamente começou a criar inúmeros pensamentos pessimistas e auto depreciativos em relação ao que supostamente eu representava para Finn.

Pois apesar de eu ter tido a intenção de tirar a própria vida, me dói imaginar que ele só me usou como parte do plano dele.

 

Muitas vezes durante nossa convivência de quase 150 dias, ele disse que me odeia, que poderia tirar minha vida sem um aviso.. mas no fundo, eu sei que não é verdade.

 

\- Hey baby, não precisa ficar paranóico.. estamos indo para um lugar seguro onde eu mesmo cuidarei de você. Não morrerá assim tão cedo, Jackie.. não até eu decidir.. é só estar ao meu lado e poderá muito e da melhor forma possível.

 

E assim, Finn nos levou a mansão de seus antigos amigos e chefes de máfia.

Não havia completado nem 20 anos ainda e já havia sido membro de uma das gangues mais perigosas dos EUA.

Segundo ele, Jaeden e Wyatt devem favores a ele por ter sido sempre um capanga muito fiel.

 

E quando finalmente chegamos, nos receberam bem, nos acomodando em uma grande suíte com diversos materiais médicos e para curativos.

 

Eu já estava quase inconsciente naquele momento.

Tudo estava distante e resumido em cores borradas com vozes diversas tentando fazer com que eu continuasse acordado.

 

Mas não conseguir aguentar.. acabei desmaiando.


	5. Sealed with blood.

(...)

 

\- Pode vir mais perto de mim, Finn?.

 

\- Agora não é momento para isso, Grazer.

 

\- Mas eu necessito de você, Finnie.. por favor.

 

Assentindo com uma fisionomia de vencido e um tanto impaciente, Finn tratou de fechar as persianas e a porta do quarto e em seguida foi em direção a cama onde eu estava deitado.

 

Veio até mim, parou na lateral da cama, e com um olhar perverso, começou a inclinar seu tronco em minha direção, colocando suas mãos uma de cada lado de minha cabeça se apoiando na superfície macia, ficando por cima, enquanto encaixei minhas mãos em sua nuca trazendo seu rosto para perto do meu.

 

Em seguida, mordeu fortemente meus lábios e sorriu maldoso, colocando uma de suas mãos por dentro de minha camisola, deslizando e deixando leves arranhões pelo meu peito e barriga, conseguindo arrancar de mim alguns gemidos e puxadas de cabelo.

 

\- E-eu te pedi um simples beijo.. mas você sabe que pode me ter quando quiser.. até agora, dopado de medicação. - O provoquei sorrindo fraco seguindo de vários selinhos provocantes e demorados.

 

\- Me parece uma ótima proposta, mas acho melhor não irritarmos o Chefão JaeJae. Talvez eu só queira brincar com o seu corpo um pouco, Jackie..

 

Voltou apertar as pontas de seus dedos ao mesmo tempo que começou a beijar toda a extensão de minha barriga, deixando arroxeados e mordidas doloridas ao longo do trajeto.

Os leves apertões e toques mais intensos sob minha pele deixava tudo um pouco mais excitante, fora o fato de que Finn adorava escutar meus resmungos e suspiros de aprovação, me fazendo aumentar o volume de minha voz e arquear as costas de vez em quando.

 

De repente, Finn parece mudar de humor, pausando o que fazia e deitando ao meu lado. Afunda seu rosto em meu pescoço e me abraça com força a minha cintura.

 

\- A partir de hoje, Jack, meu nome é Dylan. Salvei você e matei o louco que ameaçou as nossas vidas. - - Somos um casal agora.. e você pertence somente a mim. Você será sempre fiel a mim, não é Grazer?

 

\- Si-sim, Fi.. digo, Dylan! Obrigado por acreditar em mim. Serei sempre fiel a você.. custe o que custar!

 

Após isso, selei minha fidelidade a ele com meu próprio sangue, quando Finn mordeu meus lábios até sangrar e em seguida os beijou com a sua intensidade perversa e eletrizante.


	6. Bad Romance.

Na noite seguinte..

 

― Oleff?

 

― Sim, Chefe?

 

― Pode vir ao meu quarto? Tenho uma tarefa pra você.

 

― Essa hora da madrugada..? São 03:45..

 

― Só me obedeça, Wyatt.

 

O encaracolado levantou de sua cama um tanto irritado e foi bufando até a porta de seu superior.

Bateu duas vezes e quando ouviu a permissão, seguiu porta adentro sem esperar no que veria.

Quando abriu a porta e visualizou Jaeden seminu em cima da cama, estando extremamente ofegante, já um tanto ereto, sentiu seu corpo incendiar e sua calça apertar no mesmo instante. Mas de maneira alguma poderia se render tão fácil àquele homem arrogante.

 

― Porra Lieberher.. Já conversamos sobre não me chamar quando estiver nessas condições.

 

― Não precisa disfarçar, Wy.. eu sei o quanto me deseja e faz tempo. ‒ Jaeden levantou da cama e foi em direção ao outro de modo sensual e provocante. ‒ Deixe a porra do orgulho de lado e se entregue a mim de uma vez.

 

Wyatt encarava Jaeden com um desejo imensurável, mas sentia que não deveria confiar mais nele após tudo que havia passado em suas mãos.

 

― Meus sentimentos por você são só ódio e puro desejo carnal, Jaeden. – Wyatt se aproximou do outro de modo desafiador e aparentemente equilibrado.

 

― Eu não me importo, Wyatt. ‒ Jaeden sussurrou rouco bem próximo ao ouvido alheio com um tom cheio de malícia. ‒ Desconte em mim.. tudo o que quiser.. o momento é agora, baby.

 

Após o que disse, quando percebeu que o mais novo baixou a guarda, Lieberher o pegou pelo braço puxando pra si, lhe abraçando por trás fazendo questão de roçar seu membro avantajado nas nádegas alheias.

 

― Porra Jae.. por que você insiste nisso cara? ‒ Oleff suspira um tanto frustrado, mas ao mesmo tempo expressa o prazer que sente em estar nos braços do loiro.

 

― Talvez não damos bem em uma relação séria, mas em uma amizade colorida.. ‒ O maior distribui beijos pela nuca e pescoço do menor causando arrepios e sensações de nostalgia ao mesmo, lhe trazendo tanto recordações boas quanto ruins. ‒ ..não deve existir uma igual a nossa, Wy.

 

― Isso se resume a um romance ruim, na verdade.

 

De repente, Wyatt dá uma cotovelada no abdômen forte de Jaeden, para que pudesse pelo menos se desvencilhar dos braços alheios, mas acaba o empurrando na cama.

Senta no colo do outro em seguida, o prendendo embaixo de si com as pernas e os joelhos afundados no colchão, tendo também seus dedos fincados no peito alheio, de modo que deixaria marcas mais tarde.

 

― Porque a gente sempre volta nessa mesma merda de fase novamente, Jaeden?

 

― Isso é extremamente delicioso.. não conseguirei me desacostumar tão fácil.

 

Jaeden mantia seu corpo apoiado nos cotovelos sob a cama.

Wyatt o encarava com os olhos cheios de rancor misturados com uma libido inexplicável.

 

― Vai demorar muito pra cair na tentação, Oleff? – O mais velho falou de modo cômico enquanto entrelaçou seus dedos nos cachos alheios os puxando. ‒ Prometo fazer o que você quiser.

 

― Eu só queria sentir que estou sendo amado de verdade e não só estar sendo usado como um entretenimento sexual, Lieberher. – O menor aconchegou seu rosto na mão alheia e suspirou melancólico.

 

Como resposta, Jaeden posicionou a mão na nuca alheia aproximando seus lábios dos de Wyatt ao mesmo tempo que esboçava um sorriso sincero de afeto e um olhar atencioso direcionado ao mesmo.

 

― Eu sei que não sou o melhor pra você, mas tentarei lhe dar o meu melhor hoje..

 

Após ouvir o que o mais velho disse, Wyatt arregalou os olhos um tanto surpreso. Não sabia se poderia acreditar naquele loiro novamente, mas simplesmente se entregou a ele.

Deixou com que o outro beijasse seus lábios de modo necessitado e quase selvagem, ao mesmo tempo que que arrancava suas roupas e acariciava seu corpo todo.

Não demorou muito para que Jaeden começasse a penetrar Wyatt e masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

 

Enquanto isso, do quarto de visitas, no térreo, era possível ouvir os gemidos e sons de sexo do outro andar.

 

― Quem diria os dois ainda treparem nas horas vagas? ‒ Finn olhou para cima fazendo uma cara malandra e rindo em seguida. – Aqui realmente é um tédio quando não se tem ninguém pra exterminar.

 

― O-os dois.. são.. namorados, Finnie? – Eu estava constrangido por ouvir toda a “trilha sonora” do quarto de cima.

 

― Nem perto disso. Na realidade os dois se odeiam.. vai entender né?

 

Permaneci em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que Wolfhard havia acabado de me dizer.

 

― Mas e você baby boy.. está a fim de satisfazer seu daddy?

 

― Si-sim.. você sabe que sim, Finnie.


	7. "The weak have no turn."

(...)

 

Finn se ajeitou na cama de casal, sentado, me pegando com menos cuidado do que o normal, me colocando em seu colo de frente pra si com as pernas alheias ajoelhadas envolta de seu quadril. Apesar de eu ainda estar com os braços debilitados, apoiei minhas mãos nos ombros alheios. As mãos de Finn foram para as minhas coxas por baixo do traje hospitalar, as apertando com firmeza arrancando alguns gemidos baixos meus.

 

― Como você.. foi parar.. naquele manicômio, Grazer? - Me indagou enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

 

Suas mãos apertavam a minha pele pálida, fazendo com que eu percebesse que aquela noite seria algo mais violento. Geralmente isso dependia do humor de Finn.

 

― O-oh e-eu sou órfão.. e-e meus pais adotivos.. ahh.. desistiram de mim.. - Tenei responder enquanto tinha o pescoço mordido e as pernas marcadas pelos dedos alheios. - .. já fazem quase dois anos, Finnie.. humm.. ohh

 

― Lamento por isso, baby.. mas não se preocupe.. - Finn não expressou nenhum sentimento de pena ou tristeza, simplesmente continuou com o nariz em minha nuca enquanto subia as mãos para minhas nádegas lentamente. - ..agora você pertence a mim..

 

Palavras de dominância sempre me excitaram, e vindas de Finn então, simplesmente me deixam completamente submisso.

 

― ..e coisas que pertencem a mim, eu costumo proteger bem.. - Finn esticou o braço até a cômoda tentando pegar algo que eu não havia visto lá até então. - ..nem que seja muito bem preso.

 

Pegou o objeto com a mão direita discretamente ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava a minha camisola hospitalar com a esquerda e mordia um de meus mamilos com gosto. Com isso, joguei minha cabeça pra trás, apertando os olhos, sentindo algo frio apertando meus pulsos logo em seguida.

Quando os olhei, Finn havia prendido meus braços, em forma de cruz, com algemas na cabeceira da cama, me deixando assim imobilizado.

 

― Vou mostrar pra eles o que é fazer alguém gemer de verdade, Jackie..

 

Aquela frase seguida da minha imobilização acabou me deixando um pouco nervoso, já que ele nunca havia feito algo do tipo.

 

De repente, os lábios de Finnie vieram contra os meus com certo desespero e ansiedade, enquanto se posicionava ajoelhado comigo grudado em seu quadril comprimido entre a superfície da cabeceira e o corpo já suado de Wolfhard.

 

Estaria tudo muito bom se aquelas algemas não estivessem apertando meus pulsos e machucando meus ferimentos recentes, fazendo com que eu me sentisse desconfortável no momento por mais que estivesse nos braços de quem mais gostaria no mundo.

 

― Finnie.. meus pulsos.. por favor.. está me machucando assim..

 

Como se não tivesse me escutado, Finn continua me puxando contra seu corpo, roçando nossas intimidades de forma violenta, fazendo com meus braços ainda debilitados começassem a latejar muito e voltassem a sangrar aos poucos. E como se não fosse o suficiente, mordia dolorosamente as áreas do meu pescoço, ombros e peito, deixando hematomas roxo-esverdeados.

Por isso, comecei a gemer de maneira incômoda e contorcer meu corpo tentando afastar suas mãos que apertavam minha bunda com violência e possessividade.

 

― Qual é o problema, Jackie? Não é desse jeito que você gosta, baby?

 

Eu senti somente alguns resquícios de prazer que se esvaíram rapidamente quando Finn começou a rasgar a leve peça de roupa que cobria meu corpo de modo grosseiro. Era como se eu estivesse sendo abusado.. novamente. Mas dessa vez por alguém que eu escolhi confiar e que eu morreria por ele.

A sua fisionomia mudou para uma perversidade real me encarando como se eu fosse um objeto a ser usado e jogado fora logo depois. Em meio a isso, sem demora, ergueu minhas pernas na altura de seus ombros de modo agressivo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse exposto e mais uma vez, repugnante.

Logo em seguida, puxou minhas pernas e me penetrou a força. Gritei de dor e percebi que isso o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Comecei a me sentir extremamente mal. Estava sendo usado.. de novo.

 

― Fi-Finn.. po-por que? ‒ Eu gemia por causa da dor e estava quase chorando. ‒ Pare com isso.. po-por favor..

 

Eu poderia ter morrido sem ter visto aquela reação vinda de Finn.

Ele me olhou com deboche e desprezo parecendo já bem irritado comigo.

 

― Só paro quando eu achar que devo, Grazer.. e porra, você não cansa de chorar, não?

 

Involuntariamente, eu já estava chorando muito, mas tentava fazer o menor barulho possível.

Do nada, Finn começou a lamber minhas lágrimas e o sangue que ainda escorria pelos meus braços. Ele estava ofegante, agitado e não parava de estocar cada vez mais rápido. A partir daquele momento, tentei aconchegar meu rosto no pescoço alheio em busca de algum afeto ou algo que me fizesse conseguir aguentar até o fim, mas Finn fazia questão de me obrigar a eu olhar em seus olhos e parecia apreciar meu sofrimento.

Após alguma eternidade, ele finalmente gozou e se afastou. Naquele momento eu sentia como se meu corpo fosse se partir em vários pedaços, principalmente o meu coração.

Mantive minha cabeça baixa, mas não deixei de observar o que ele fazia. Estava trocando de roupa, por aquelas terem sujado com meus fluídos corporais. Até que algo fez com que meus olhos levantassem sob suas costas e eu percebesse que ele tinha uma tatuagem um tanto peculiar. Era uma frase em italiano com letras corridas em preto.

 

"I deboli non hanno svolta. Servono per essere dominati, manipolati, scartati, sterminati o mangiati vivi dal più forte. "

 

Como fui bem próximo de meus avós paternos, os quais são italianos, acabei aprendendo o idioma, além de outros segredos que poderiam envolver aquela frase.

Sem demora, a traduzi e seu significado era um tanto sombrio:

 

"Os fracos não se mantiveram. Eles são usados para serem dominados, manipulados, descartados, exterminados ou comidos vivos pelos mais fortes."


	8. Abusive Relationships.

(...)

 

Aquela frase um tanto chocante para se ter nas costas, era de uma das máfias mais perigosas da Itália. Meu avô quase foi morto por eles, da pior maneira possível.

 

Voltei minha atenção a Wolfhard quando o mesmo olhou novamente pra mim de modo frio e cruel.

Aquele não poderia ser o mesmo garoto que eu conheci.

Logo em seguida, ele simplesmente saiu e me deixou algemado daquele jeito, sozinho no quarto.

 

Tentei pensar sobre o assunto de modo racional, mas eu estava completamente destruído.

 

Todo meu corpo latejava.

A minha vontade de chorar até não aguentar mais era indescritível.

Comecei a entrar em um desespero inexplicável.

 

Aquilo poderia significar que Finn nunca se importou comigo? O que eu poderia ter feito errado?

 

Ou será que este comportamento agressivo tinha relação com a máfia que supostamente era membro?

 

Talvez eu merecesse tudo isso.

Fui mais um fraco na vida de Finn.

 

Sorte a minha que ele não decidiu seguir a punição da máfia a qual pertence.

 

Ele teria me usado, matado cruelmente e ainda comido partes do corpo.

 

Na realidade, eu acho que meu corpo não serve nem pra ser comido. E também não sei o porquê ainda tenho esperanças que alguém goste verdadeiramente de mim.

 

Em meio a esses pensamentos dolorosos, sinto meus braços amortecerem e meu abdômen começar a ter pequenas cãibras.

Não aguentando mais, chamo por ajuda com dificuldade já que minha voz estava baixa e fraca por causa das dores quase insuportáveis e do cansaço extremo generalizado. 

 

— Socorro.. po-por favor.. alguém pode me ouvir? – Por causa da sensação de abandono e de inutilidade, voltei a chorar não conseguindo pronunciar as palavras direito.

 

Alguns longos minutos depois, Jaeden entra e aparentava preocupação como se tivesse previsto a situação.

 

— Caramba Jack! Meu Deus.. Não acredito que ele fez isso de novo. – Jaeden pegou delicadamente em meu rosto tentando fazer com que eu não adormecesse nem desmaiasse. – Preciso do kit de primeiros socorros, Wyatt! Finn fez mais uma vítima.

 

Eu estava me sentindo tão carente e imprestável que quando olhei fundo naqueles olhos azuis atenciosos de Jaeden, o foco na dor diminuiu e consegui respirar um pouco melhor.

Não sabia o porquê da paixão platônica incomum pelo loiro, mas meus olhos não deixavam de admirar aquela boca vermelha e as bochechas coradas.

 

Geralmente esse efeito vem quando eu permaneço muito tempo sem atenção e alguém acaba se preocupando demais comigo.

 

Não demorou para que ele conseguisse abrir as algemas e eu simplesmente caísse em seus braços, o agarrando com força.

 

Era como se a presença dele tivesse diminuído o meu vazio momentâneo.

 

Não sabia como reagir àquela atitude de compaixão e gentileza nata.

 

Então, de repente, como em um impulso, acabo roubando um selinho de Jae que me olha confuso e se afasta repentinamente de mim.

 

— Me perdoe.. eu amo o Finn.. só me perdoe.. – Exclamei forçando minha voz e segurando o pulso alheio enquanto olhava em seus olhos novamente. – Por favor.. só não me deixe sozinho.

 

Em seguida, Wyatt chegou com uma pequena maleta embaixo do braço e uma bandeja com alimentos nas mãos.

 

30 minutos depois, já haviam cuidado dos meus ferimentos e tentado fazer com que eu comesse algo.

 

Em meio a isso, percebia o modo como me olhavam.

 

Odiava saber que as pessoas poderiam ter piedade de mim.

Infelizmente isso não ajudava em nada.

Não havia o que fazer.

 

— Eu só queria entender.. porque ele me trouxe até aqui se me odeia tanto?

 

 

To Be Continue..


	9. History of his life.

(...)

 

— Tenho certeza de que ele não te odeia, Jack.. – Jaeden tenta sorrir, mas muda de ideia em seguida.

 

— Até porque ele já teria te matado.. você conhece ele há quantos meses? Mais de dois meses não é? – Wyatt soa sincero e até um pouco insensível.

 

Assenti ainda cabisbaixo, tentando segurar as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair.. e como ardiam. Pareciam ácido sob meu rosto e juntamente em meu coração.

 

— Ele não me matou pois precisava de mim para fugir do hospital. Agora não tem mais motivos para continuar me "tratando bem"..

 

Ambos homens se olharam e abaixaram suas cabeças em seguida.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, sendo interrompido por um Jack mais calmo e estabilizado emocionalmente, se isso era possível no momento.

 

— Aquela máfia italiana tem haver com isso, não é? A da tatuagem?

 

Os mais velhos cruzaram os olhares novamente um tanto surpresos e assentiram quase no mesmo instante.

 

— É uma história e tanto.. não sei se vai querer saber..

 

— Agora, Jaeden. É o mínimo que eu mereço saber antes dele decidir voltar e me matar. 

 

— Okay. – O loiro foi até uma gaveta e tirou uma caixa de um compartimento secreto que havia lá. – Finn é filho do homem de maior cargo que já se conseguiu em poucos anos naquela máfia italiana.

 

Eu realmente não esperava por aquela resposta.. e nem por aquela caixa cheia de possíveis memórias não tão boas dos Wolfhard.

 

Não deve ter sido nem um pouco fácil a vida deles.

Principalmente a de Finn

 

 

— Com princípios extremamente conservadores vindos do exército, Eric Wolfhard sempre foi muito ríspido e exigente com o único filho, Jack. Acabou que a mãe de Finn ficou doente e o pai dele o impediu de cuidar dela. – Wyatt continuou de modo sério enquanto me olhava vasculhar as coisas daquela caixa.

 

― No fim, o Sr. Wolfhard desligou os aparelhos da esposa deixando Finn fora de si, o fazendo matar o próprio pai. ‒ Jaeden completou o raciocínio do mais novo o olhando em seguida.

 

Os escutei atentamente e quando pausaram a fala, baixei minha cabeça emergindo em minhas reflexões.

Decidi permanecer em silêncio.

Não sabia o que dizer.

 

Será que isso justificaria o comportamento atual do Finn?

 

— Acredito que a instabilidade emocional de Finn veio de tudo que sofreu com o pai.. ‒ Wyatt suspirou e seguiu falando. ‒ Ele praticamente o obrigou a entrar na máfia e a fazer a tatuagem. Apesar de esconder, Finn sempre teve muito medo do pai e acabava fazendo tudo que ele mandava.

 

— A gente o acolheu como um de nossos gangsters por ser recém órfão de pais e por querer ser útil para algo.. ‒ Jaeden comentou com um ar de tristeza bem visível.

 

— E-eu entendo, mas ele entrou na minha vida e está só me fazendo sangrar.. devo ser mais um pra ele.. que daqui um tempo estará morto também.

 

― Não pense assim, Jack.. tenho certeza que ele gosta de você..

 

― Nã-não acha que ele merece outra chance..? – Wyatt indagou meio inseguro.

 

― Você ouviu o que acabou de dizer Wyatt? Eu fui praticamente violentado há poucos minutos!

 

― Ele não quis te ofender, Jack. Talvez quis dizer que o Finn pode ser uma vítima tanto quanto você é.. entende?

 

― Sim, mas é que.. por mais que o ame muito.. e-eu não quero reviver meus relacionamentos.. abusivos passados.. novamente.

 

Relembrar do meu histórico de abuso fez minhas feridas se reabrirem e algo em meu peito começou a doer me sufocando lentamente.. como quando tinha que esconder quando meu tio entrava em meu quarto, me mandando calar a boca, senão mataria meus pais adotivos.

 

To Be Continue..


	10. Breathe, think and rethink..

(...)

 

 

― E-eu lamento por isso, Jack, quero dizer, lamentamos muito.. talvez você tenha que pensar sobre tudo isso.

 

Dei um meio sorriso a Wyatt e levantei com cuidado da cama.

 

— Eu preciso respirar, pensar e repensar sobre tudo isso.. obrigado por tudo, mas talvez o melhor seja eu ir embora daqui. – Com certa dificuldade fui até às grandes janelas do quarto que davam para um enorme jardim. Era o lugar perfeito para eu refletir sobre minhas futuras escolhas e atitudes.

 

Quando Wyatt ou Jaeden decidiram me responder, eu já estava lá fora, perto de uma variedade de flores e lindas borboletas que rondavam minha cabeça, me fazendo perceber o quanto era realmente frágil como elas. Em qualquer momento alguém poderia acabar comigo e arrancar a minha mínima vontade de viver.

Não demorei para deitar naquela grama macia e verdinha, direcionando meus olhos para o céu azul e as nuvens brancas que se movimentavam preguiçosamente para perto do sol.

Quando dei por mim, mais lágrimas quentes e doloridas insistiam em cair e descer pelas minha bochechas.

 

Como poderia olhar para Finn novamente sem associar ele com meus traumas passados com a violência sexual?

 

E como eu vou lidar com a realidade de quê morrerei sozinho ou que ninguém me amará de verdade?

 

Pra onde irei daqui?

 

Será que voltar para a clínica é o melhor pra mim?

 

Será que realmente eu sofro de algum transtorno de personalidade ou é somente uma forma de me manipular?

 

Mas talvez eu seja doente.

Não deve ser normal o modo como me apego a alguém.

 

Finn já significa tanto pra mim..

Não é possível que amar doa tanto.

 

Não consigo planejar minha vida sem Wolfhard nela.. e isso é horrível.

 

Depois que o conheci, minha vida e minha percepção do mundo mudou.. necessito que ele me ame e que nunca mais me abandone.

 

Senão me sentirei imprestável e sem valor.

 

Mas de onde eu conseguirei coragem para ir embora daqui.. sozinho?

 

De repente, comecei a soluçar, baixinho para não chamar atenção dos garotos.

 

O desespero invadia o meu corpo e eu não tinha controle disso.

 

Odiava a sensação de depender sempre de alguém pra “ser feliz”.

 

Porra, quando esse sofrimento acabaria?

 

“Acabe com isso agora, Jack.”

 

“Ninguém sentirá sua falta mesmo.”

 

“Teria sido melhor se tivesse morrido naquela noite, nos braços de Finn..”

 

É, talvez meu objetivo principal era tirar Finn de lá.. depois disso, não há o porquê de ainda estar vivo.

 

Com isso, precisava de algo que eu pudesse terminar o serviço que havia começado em meus braços..

 

Olhei ao redor até meus olhos baterem em uma caixa de ferramentas de jardinagem.

Lá havia uma tesoura grande e afiada.

 

“Perfeito, Jack.”

 

Me levantei um pouco tonto, mas consegui seguir em frente.

 

A peguei com cuidado e a mirei em meu braço direito.

 

Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, mas eu não tinha dúvidas de que aquilo era o correto a fazer.

 

Não mais via motivações que valessem a minha vida. Talvez ele fosse a única.

 

Respirei fundo, fechei meus olhos e em um surto depressivo momentâneo, movimentei minha mão contra meu braço.

 

Não senti a ponta me cortar. Nem sangue, nem sequer a dor.

 

Nisso, senti algo envolvendo minha mão e em seguida minha cintura, me fez soltar a tesoura também.

 

Abri os olhos e fui surpreendido por Finn me encarando e balançando sua cabeça negativamente. Seus olhos pareciam tristes e preocupados.

 

Tentei me soltar de seus braços, mas algo não permitia que eu sentisse raiva ou repulsa dele.

 

— Jackie? Eu estou aqui agora.. – Finn colocou suas mãos em meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas enquanto me olhava de modo afetuoso. – Não faça isso.. como eu iria ficar sem meu baby boy, uh?

 

 

To Be Continue..


	11. Multiple Personality Disorder?

(...)

 

― Finnie..?

 

― Sim.. estou aqui para me redimir com você, Jack Grazer.. ‒ Finn simplesmente se ajoelhou em minha frente enquanto beijava minhas mãos. – E-eu não pude evitar.. ele é mais forte do que eu.

 

― Como assim, Finn? Ele quem?

 

— Minha outra personalidade, Jack. – O olhei com uma expressão confusa e preocupada. Teria ele enlouquecido? – Eu sofro de um transtorno.. hã.. dissociativo.. o de múltipla personalidade.

 

― Ma-mas Finn.. você não foi diagnosticado de Antissocial?

 

― Na verdade, Dylan é que foi.. ele é a parte violenta, doente e mais dominante de mim.. – Ele abaixou sua cabeça e percebi que não queria que eu o visse chorando. – .. peço perdão pelo que eu.. ele.. te fiz..zemos.

 

Eu não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

 

Como um Borderline poderia viver com um Dissociativo?

 

Isso era loucura.. mas sentia que ele merecia aquela segunda chance..

 

— Eu te perdôo, Finn. Agora levanta, por favor.

 

— Jura, baby? Nã-não sei se mereço seu perdão.. eu deveria ter sido sincero com você.

 

— Não, está tudo bem. Só por favor, não fique ajoelhado desse jeito.

 

Finn se levantou e me abraçou afetuosamente, me colocando deitado em seu peito, enchendo minha bochecha de beijos e me dizendo palavras tão lindas..

Era quase inacreditável.

 

— E-eu não me lembro do modo como ele lhe tratava, mas pode ter certeza de que todos os dias você lembrará o quanto é especial pra mim, Jacky.

 

“Jacky”

Nunca havia sido chamado assim por ninguém.

 

Não estava totalmente convencido de que eu havia convivido com duas pessoas totalmente diferentes.. mas aquilo explicava muita coisa, não posso negar.

 

Em seguida, ele me pegou no colo e me levou para uma linda cabana perto de um lago, um lado mais afastado do jardim.

 

Entramos e ele fez um chocolate quente pra mim no fogão a lenha.

 

Logo depois, sentamos em uma cama linda, com lençóis de seda e travesseiros de pena de ganso.

Muito conto de fadas pra minha vida.

 

— Jacky.. baby? – Eu estava distraído encarando a lareira quando ele me chamou, olhando profundamente em meus olhos de uma maneira diferente das outras vezes. – Talvez você esteja estranhando tudo isso, mas quero que saiba que eu amo você.. okay?

 

“Eu amo você..”

Será que eu havia escutado direito?

Ele havia me dito que.. me amava?

 

No momento eu paralisei.

Abri a boca e tentei falar algo, mas nada saía.

Porém, após longos minutos, consegui respirar e ser sincero com o Finn que estava recém conhecendo.

 

― Ele jamais diria isso pra mim.. 

 

Como ele estava estava do outro lado da cama, ele veio engatinhando em minha direção, tirou a xícara da minha mão a repousando no criado mudo ao lado e em seguida, colocou suas mãos em meu rosto esboçando um sorriso ingênuo e afetuoso pra mim.

 

― Mas eu digo.. e com prazer, honey. ‒ Não demorou para ele se aproximar e selar nossos lábios com um carinho que nunca havia sentido em Finn antes. ‒ Te amo, Jack.

 

Com isso, o puxei aprofundando o beijo com mais paixão e mais liberdade do que geralmente demonstrava.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas e foram delicadamente até minha cintura.

Desloquei as minhas para seu pescoço, o fazendo sentar e abrir as pernas automaticamente. Desse modo, acabei ajoelhado entre elas, enquanto ele distribuía beijos molhados e suaves pelo meu pescoço e peitoral, me fazendo arfar em seu ouvido.

 

 

— Posso tirar sua camiseta, baby? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido com um tom totalmente diferente do “normal”.

 

Logo depois, eu assenti e o ajudei a me despir rapidamente, tirando meus shorts de pijama também.

 

— Você é tão lindo, baby boy..

 

No mesmo instante eu devo ter corado muito. Porém, continuei o beijando com mais voracidade, fazendo com que eu sentasse em seu colo de uma vez, com os joelhos sob o colchão.

Com isso, ele começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo todo, o acariciando lentamente enquanto olhava em meus olhos.

Em seguida, surgiu um sorriso espontâneo em seu rosto, pausando nossos beijos, me deitando na cama e ficando por cima.

Aos poucos ele foi descendo a sua boca pela minha pele sensível, a selando até chegar em minha virilha e entre minhas coxas.

Apertei meus olhos e os revirei quando senti minha cueca sendo retirada e sua língua cobrir a cabeça do meu membro já muito duro.

 

— Oo-oh Fi-Finnie.. ‒ Arranhava os ombros dele quase sem dó.

 

— Isso, my love.. somente relaxe e.. goze o momento. ‒ Seu hálito em minha intimidade me fazia arrepiar os pêlos mais escondidos.

 

Até que sua boca envolveu meu órgão com vontade me fazendo suspirar manhoso e um tanto alto. E nisso, em pouco tempo ele já havia me feito gozar.

Em seguida, me fez ficar de quatro, o quê no fundo me fez ficar nervoso. Mas a princípio sua intenção era acariciar minha entrada com sua língua. Foi a colocando cada vez mais fundo e fazendo movimentos circulares, me causando sensações prazerosas quase inexplicáveis.

Quando já estava bastante molhado com sua saliva, ele inseriu um de seus dedos em meu orifício anal, e isso fez com que eu lembrasse de coisas que não gostaria ter relembrado naquele momento. Por isso, acabei gemendo de insatisfação, mas Finn entendeu como de prazer, fazendo com que ele colocasse mais um dedo.

 

— E-eu não sei se consigo continuar, Finn..

 

— Está bem, amor.. não insistirei. – Finn retirou seus dedos com cuidado, me pegou pela cintura, colocando em seu colo novamente, enquanto beijava minhas costas e massageava suavemente minhas nádegas com as pontas dos dedos.

 

“Amor.”

Aquilo já era demais.

Já estava louco para me entregar pra ele, mas o que me prendia era o sexo brutal que eu havia tido mais cedo.

Acabei cedendo.

 

Decidido disso, eu tirei o pênis de Finn de dentro da cueca e comecei a masturbá-lo lentamente com minhas duas mãos até que o mesmo ficasse lubrificado com o próprio pré-gozo e mais ereto. Em seguida, segurei nos ombros largos de Finn, ergui meu corpo e aos poucos fui sentando sob seu pau até cobrir toda sua extensão razoavelmente grande. Por causa da dor imediata, gemi alto afundando minha cabeça no pescoço alheio.

 

— Jack? Está tudo bem? – Finn segurou com uma de suas mãos a minha cintura e com a outra acariciou meus cabelos gentilmente. – Nã-não precisava fazer isso..

 

Como resposta, gemi mais baixo e agarrei seus ombros, os apertando em seguida enquanto tentava me mover aos poucos, apesar da dor invadir meu corpo como se fosse partir ao meio.

 

— Po-pode mexer, daddy.. – O tesão tinha tomado conta do meu corpo. Não resisti em chamá-lo assim. Finn me obedeceu enquanto abria um sorriso travesso.

 

Ele foi movendo os quadris contra os meus de modo lento, me fazendo morder os lábios e abafar meus gemidos.

 

— Se estiver doendo muito, me fale, okay baby Jackie?

 

— O-ok.. o-ooh.. – A dor começou a dar lugar ao prazer e em poucos minutos eu estava delirando e gemendo muito ao pé do ouvido alheio, que parecia apreciar aquilo. – Fi-Finni-nnie.. ahh.. i-isso..

 

— Ohhhh Ja-Jackie.. você é incrível..

 

Ao mesmo tempo em que estocava vagarosamente quase de modo torturante, do jeito que mais me excitava, Finn começou a beijar meus braços, principalmente em cima dos curativos dos cortes. Logo depois seus lábios vieram de encontro com os meus, de modo sedutor e envolvente.

Gemiamos quase simultaneamente enquanto eu passava minhas mãos pelas suas costas as apertando cada vez mais a cada penetrada. já as dele, uma estava em meio aos meus cabelos e a outra pressionando minha lombar

Em um ato contínuo, eu gozei pela segunda vez em meu e no abdômen alheio, no mesmo momento em que ele gozou dentro de mim.

Sem demora, ele retirou seu pau e juntos tentávamos regular nossas respirações novamente. Até que minha consciência pesa imediatamente;..

 

 

— Ah droga! E-eu me odeio.. – Não consegui evitar que lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto e molhassem o peito alheio. Aquela agonia pós-transa retornou de modo mais forte e eu estava morrendo de medo da reação de Finn. – Me-me perdoe, Finnie.. sempre sinto como se eu não merecesse você.

 

— Ei Jacky.. está tudo bem. Não se odeie desse jeito. – Deitou e eu permaneci sentado próximo a sua barriga com as mãos apoiadas em seu peitoral. – Eu que não mereço você, na verdade. Você é um garoto forte, lindo e incrível. Não se culpe tanto, ok?

 

— Uhum.. sniff-sniff.. – Me abraçou me deitando em seu peito e por fim beijou meus cabelos.

 

 

Se passaram alguns minutos em pleno silêncio e uma dúvida surgiu em minha mente.

 

— Finnie.. Wy e Jae sabem sobre.. seu transtorno.. hã.. dissociativo..?

 

— Não, e até acho que eles não compreenderiam, Jackie.. somente você sabe.. Podemos manter isso assim?

 

O porquê eles não compreenderiam?

Foram eles que me fizeram pensar sobre a segunda chance de Finn.

Contudo, achei melhor deixar pra lá.

 

— Cla-claro, Fih..

 

— Bom, agora vamos dormir um pouco. Você deve estar exausto.


	12. Finn or Dylan?

Acordei e agradeci mentalmente por tudo aquilo não ter sido um sonho.

De fato havia dormido com ele e agora estava em seus braços. Do jeito que eu mais quis em toda a minha vida.

Senti que a felicidade invadia minha alma e que nada poderia estragar aquele momento. Até que ergui meus olhos na direção dele e me assustei. Estava com seus olhos fixos em mim. Aqueles olhos vazios. Eu já os conhecia.

 

— Olá Grazer.. como foi sua noite? Deve ter sido ótimo me trair, não é mesmo?

 

“Dylan voltou.”

 

Antes que eu pudesse levantar e fugir dali, ele já havia agarrado minha cintura me puxando para seu colo.

 

— Tsc, tsc, baby boy.. – Sua voz estava mais rouca e intensa do que o normal. – ..vamos conversar um pouquinho, okay?

 

— O-ok.. – O medo começou a tomar conta de mim, então tudo que consegui fazer foi fechar os olhos e abraçar os braços de Finn(Dylan?).

 

Houve minutos de silêncio que demoraram horas até que senti sua respiração se aproximar de minha nuca me fazendo arrepiar.

 

— Você acreditou no papo de dissociação.. de personalidades? – Ele esperou que eu afirmasse e com uma risada debochada continuou o que dizia. – E se eu tivesse te enganado o tempo todo, só pra te levar pra cama pela segunda vez no dia?

 

Aquilo fez com que minha respiração falhasse e uma lágrima solitária escorresse pela minha bochecha.

 

Como eu poderia ser tão idiota?

 

Finn deveria ser um predador sexual e conseguiu uma bela vítima. Um garoto isolado, ingênuo, carente e sensível.

 

Bom, pelo menos ele havia me tratado bem durante toda a relação sexual. Não tinha o que reclamar disso.

Mas algo me incomodava. Aquele não poderia ter sido o mesmo garoto. O agir e o falar eram totalmente diferentes.

Será que ele estava tentando me enganar dizendo que me enganou?

Apesar de estar inseguro de enfrentá-lo, respirei fundo e uni toda minha coragem.

 

— De-desculpe, Dylan, mas eu não acredito em você.

 

— Como é que é?

 

— Não é possível que tenha sido você.. não me parece que poderia ter se passado por alguém tão carinhoso e empático. – Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo e por fim confuso. – E você acabou de provar que há algo errado mesmo. Por que iria deixar que eu errasse seu nome? Só se de fato fosse outro.

 

Alguns segundo depois, seus braços não me soltaram, mas seu rosto aconchegou em meu pescoço de modo que eu sentisse lágrimas molharem minhas costas.

 

Droga! Por mais que seja ele, não queria ter o feito chorar.

 

— Está tudo bem, Dylan? Foi algo que eu falei?

 

Mesmo estando aparentemente sensível e instável ele começou a lamber e deixar chupões em minha nuca.

Eu simplesmente não pensei direito e me virei para ele, indo direto aos seus lábios vermelhos como sangue.

Por mais que eu gostasse da gentileza de Finn, a pegada mais selvagem de Dylan conseguia me deixar louco.

O ambiente parecia pegar fogo, porém ele estava cada vez mais triste e eu precisava saber o porquê.

 

— Consegue me dizer o que te deixa triste? – Pausei nossos beijos e o olhei no fundo de seus olhos. – Talvez eu possa.. hã.. lhe ajudar a amenizar essa dor..

 

— É que.. você.. me lembra a minha mãe.. e sinto que estou a perdendo.. de novo.. – Desabafou e em seguida me agarrou novamente, como se eu fosse realmente desaparecer dos braços dele.

 

— Ei.. calma.. tá tudo bem.. não vai me perder.. e-eu só estou confuso e..

 

— Vo-você acha que ela teria desgosto pelo o que eu me tornei?

 

— Não importa o que você tenha feito, ela não deixaria de te amar, Finnie.

 

To Be Continue..


End file.
